


Tik Tok Inspired:

by adelindschade



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, tik tok inspire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelindschade/pseuds/adelindschade
Summary: I love the couple-tagged tik toks. They're fantastic. Why not sprinkle some of those onto Kyoru (or even others??)Mainly Momiji is the main perp - goading his favorite ex-zodiacs into doing the cute stuff he sees on his newest obsession.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Tik Tok Inspired:

**Author's Note:**

> "CALLING YOUR S/O BRO"   
> Inspired by this video time stamped around 4:56 - because the Boyfriends SCREAMS Domestic Kyo, down to the kick stance, and I love it. Watch it for reference!!

I’d like to reference this wonderful TIK TOK (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vUVY9--O6k) at the **time stamp 4:56** – because

a) COOKING is a love language both parties can agree one, especially breakfast

b) the energy he exudes when he rejects Bro and demands “rephrase that!” as he continues to prep

and c) the threatening to kick with posture ready! 100% Kyo.

So, I had to make a drabble!!

**“Bro, you made me breakfast?”**

Having Momiji visit was a terrible idea.

He knew it the moment the kid shared some ridiculous app with Tohru who giggled endlessly as one video streamed over another – taking away from Kyo’s personal time with her. Hours spent on the couch fawning over other teenagers do more dumb stuff for likes and who knows what else.

The only time Kyo had to redeem for himself was when Tohru retired to their bed while Momiji settled onto the couch, pouting over their time cut ‘short’ despite the clock suggesting otherwise.

But then Momiji started scheming. And then Kyo knew a line had to be drawn.

It began with snickering. Tohru was the one to greet the blonde boy even though Kyo woke up earlier, fully intent to begin breakfast prep for his wife.

_Wife._ He always smiled when he thought about that part. It was official. Had been for at least a year.

The snickering grew louder and he knew something was amiss as the buoyant brunette swaggered in with her usual grace but something in her expression suggested mischief. Odd, the snickers were most definitely the boy’s, but he was never one to miscount Tohru as a happy participant whenever Momiji was concerned; he could charm her into just about anything with his boyish façade.

Eying the spatula in his hand, she gleamed.

“Bro, you made me breakfast?” She swooned.

He paused mid-flip, blinking in disbelief as he registered her words. It wasn’t right. The term didn’t ring well – not with her voice, not in the slightest.

Bro?

“Thanks, Bro!” she continued in her delightful tone. She clapped her hands alongside her face, glowing as usual in the early morning hours after a good night’s rest.

There it was again – **Bro!** Not even Yuki called him that.

“ _Bro, I made you breakfast?_ ” He repeated with hesitance, still not quite believing the words. His spatula dipped slightly, neglecting the food for a moment as he addressed his miffed live-in girlfriend. Her expression didn’t falter; she merely kept smiling along – even more so than before as she gauged his utter bewilderment.

“First of all, I haven’t even started,” he drew out slowly, “second of all, I’m _not bro_!”

His edge wasn’t with her – not at all – but loud enough for the humored Momiji to hear in the next room over.

“What’d you mean?” Tohru asked innocently. As if! She knew exactly what she was doing.

“Rephrase it,” he demanded curtly. Kyo tried to focus back on the food in front of him, stirring the batter until it thickened.

She came up behind him, offering an assuring hug around his waist. She smelled wonderful and he always relished in her touch, no matter how tense he was.

“Love you,” she said, smitten. He wish he could’ve saw the grin overcome her face to see what trick she intended to play, so he wouldn’t have felt so fool. “… _Bro._ ” 

“Get! Get!” He shrugged her off instinctively. Never roughly but enough to shake her grip. She dispersed just as quickly, laughing to the side as he poised defensively and raised a not-so-offending spatula in her direction.

Upon seeing his hands were tied with a whole different fiasco, he stabbed the spatula into the batter and focused all his energy at her.

“Okay,” he addressed sternly. “ _What is Bro_?” he demanded.

Momiji was most definitely snorting in the other room, most likely filming the stupid scene for his friends.

“Every morning, sure, we say something new, but _Bro?_?” Kyo questioned in frustration.

Tohru sheepishly shrugged along. He was not the least bit smitten with the enter debacle. Already anticipating she’d try to assuage his aggravation with affection, he returned to the pancake batter and displayed some impressive limber by raising a leg defensively.

“Do not – no – do not come over and hug me with a ‘ _Bro’_ – that is a kick!” He threatened but both knew he would never act on such. She giggled at his herculean bluff.

The sound was joyous and rang harmoniously in his ears but he also knew the cause was at his expense. He tried to keep up a strong front; he would not let Momiji win this round.

“Hi,” she mumbled sweetly, as if to make amends. He allowed himself to relax as she wound her arms around his torso, leaning against him so her cheek pressed against her arm. He almost let himself forget the whole thing altogether, enjoying the warmth of her body and the rumbling of her lingering laughter. “…Sis.”

“Oh – _oh!_ ” Kyo grunted, having known better but falling for the trick nonetheless. His eyes rolled and she teetered off into a fit of laughter, joined by Momiji who entered the humble sized kitchen.

He shook his head the entire time, resuming the batter as if his sanity relied on it.


End file.
